Atonement
by SailorChibi
Summary: Takes place after episode 3. The spirit of the puzzle feels guilty about not having been able to help Yuugi and Jou after Haga threw the Exodia cards overboard. When Yuugi refuses to punish him, the spirit offers to pleasure him to make up for it. Y/Y One-shot prequel to Reparations


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
**A/N:** So this story came out as me looking up episode guides and then going, huh, I bet it really bothered Yami that he couldn't help Yuugi or Jou when they jumped into the ocean after Haga threw Yuugi's cards overboard. I bet he'd want to make it up to Yuugi… Hmm this was meant to be a full PWP but somehow it came out to be a little tamer than I was expecting. I guess that means I'll have to write something else that fully explores this avenue (what a shame that would be, yeah?) Enjoy!

Please note this story contains smut. Don't say I didn't warn you (or encourage you if you're anything like me).

* * *

It had taken most of Yuugi's strength just to help Jou haul the two of them back onto the ship. The brief swim in the freezing water had left him chilled to the bone, and he couldn't help shivering as he leaned back against the wall. He wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and tried to pretend that he hadn't after he noticed that Anzu was staring at him with a worried look. Pointedly he glanced away, automatically checking to be sure that no one had overheard the commotion. If Anzu and Honda were found, they'd be - what? They couldn't be kicked off the ship; there was no where to go. What would Pegasus do if he found out they had stowed away? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Beside him, Jou let out a heavy sigh and flopped down onto the deck before shaking his head briskly. His blond hair flew up, sending a scattering of water in every direction. Yuugi didn't really care, since he was so wet that a little more water didn't make any difference, but Anzu gave an angry hiss and kicked him in the leg. "Do you mind?" she snapped. "It's chilly enough without you making things worse."

"Sorry," Jou muttered, not sounding especially apologetic. He grabbed the edge of his green jacket and twisted, trying in vain to wring the water out. "Man that was cold."

"Maybe you guys should go inside," Anzu suggested, annoyance draining away in the force of her concern. She cast an assessing gaze between the two of them, ready to pounce on the slightest hint of discomfort.

"I'm fine," said Yuugi. "The sun will be up soon and then we'll be at the island. I don't really want to go inside and face Haga again, anyway." The thought of his lost cards was still a heavy burden weighing on his heart. He couldn't believe he'd been so foolish as to not suspect that Haga had a motive for wanting to see them. Those cards had been a gift from his grandfather; he'd been planning on them to help him beat Pegasus. Now what would he do?

"Don't worry, Yuugi. We'll get that little bastard back," Jou promised.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Honda asked, raising an eyebrow. "Haga's one of the best duellists in Japan, Jounouchi. If you go after him right away, you might lose your only star chip."

"I could take him!"

Yuugi closed his eyes and sighed, tuning out the familiar sound of the argument that was beginning. He was cold and tired and disappointed. Unconsciously, both of his hands moved to cradle the Millennium Puzzle, his fingers tracing the familiar grooves and corners. He'd made a poor choice and now he would have to suffer the consequences, whatever those may be, even if it meant that he wouldn't be able to get his grandfather back. The thought of it made him sick but it was impossible to _avoid _thinking about it. Would Pegasus know about the loss of Exodia? Had he planned on it or was this just a lucky opportunity for him? He shifted, drawing his knees up closer, and shivered again.

/Aibou./

"Eh?" Yuugi's head snapped up and he looked around.

Anzu frowned. "What's wrong, Yuugi?"

"Nothing, I just - I thought I heard..." Yuugi trailed off. The voice had been deep, bordering on a baritone, but low and husky. Familiar, but at the same time he didn't think he'd heard it before. He rubbed a hand over his face and smiled weakly. "Never mind, I guess I might be hearing things, Anzu."

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep," she suggested gently. "You're going to have a lot of battles to face once we get to the island. It would be smart for you to rest while you can."

"Yeah." He nodded and closed his eyes again.

/Aibou./

This time, he didn't cry out, though his body did tense. He kept his breathing slow and measured, not wanting to alert the others that he'd heard the voice again. "Who's calling me?" he asked softly, barely moving his lips. The words emerged as a breathy exhale, so quiet that he doubted anyone could have heard it.

/I am, Aibou. I need to speak with you. Please come to me./

There was no way he was imagining this. Yuugi took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling heavily from the motion. Was there something wrong with his ears? The voice sounded - strange. Crystal clear, yes, but at the same time it was distant, like he was hearing it underwater or through a thick barrier. He frowned. "Where are you? _Who_ are you? Why are you calling to me?"

/All will be explained. Come to me. Please./

It might have been a smarter choice to resist, but Yuugi had always prided himself on having a gamer's sense of pride and an archaeologist's sense of curiosity. He wanted to know who was speaking to him, and how, and most importantly of all, why. His head was cushioned on his knees, face hidden by his arms, and he knew that his friends would think that he had fallen asleep as long as he didn't make any odd or sudden movements. For some reason, he felt the need to keep this quiet, to not share with them that some strange voice was speaking to him. It was disappointing to think he couldn't risk moving and alerting them, because there was something inside of him that desperately wanted to see the speaker.

"I can't move," he whispered regretfully. "But if I could, I'd come."

/You can come to me, Aibou. No movement required./ For the first time, the voice sounded a little amused, and Yuugi felt light-headed when he heard that. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as a strange feeling welled up inside of him, like pressure that was building up inside of a balloon. His fingers clenched into fists and he shivered; it was almost like he was going to be sick, but his stomach wasn't upset in the least.

And then, suddenly, the pressure relaxed and with it the tenseness that had been building in Yuugi's body fled. He relaxed and felt the somewhat disorienting sensation of falling, except that he knew his body hadn't moved. No, it wasn't his body that was falling - it was _him_, his mind or soul or whatever you wanted to call it, falling into a spot deep inside of him that he hadn't known existed. Immediately, he felt the chill from the water and the disappointments of the day sliding away. Soothing warmth engulfed him and he sighed softly. It was like being wrapped in arms that were holding him safely but tenderly, keeping away any source of pain or anxiety. Without thinking, he turned his head into a patch of warm skin and burrowed closer.

It took him a moment to register what was going on, and when he did, he wanted to go stiff but the delicious warmth prevented him from doing so. All he could do was open his eyes and stare at the patch of pale skin that was close to his face. "Who are you?" he asked tiredly.

"I am your protector."

The voice was no longer resounding in his mind; now he heard it with his ears, clear as anything. Yuugi forced himself to pull back and look up, studying the boy who was holding him so carefully. The boy was kneeling on the ground and Yuugi was straddling his lap, legs around his waist like he was a small child holding onto a parent. One arm was clasped around his hip, the strong fingers spread across his bum to hold him in place, and the other was rubbing a gentle pattern onto his back and shoulder blades. Warm crimson eyes gazed down at him, filled with a deep affection. Yuugi blinked slowly.

"I know you," he said wonderingly, reaching out to place a hand upon the boy's cheek. He rubbed his thumb across the sharp cheekbone, tracing the contours of the boy's face. There was some resemblance between the two of them, but the boy was very much his own person, from the crimson-tipped spikes to the extra golden bangs to the dark kohl lining the exotic eyes. "You are... the one who comes to save me when I can't do things on my own."

"I am," said the boy, mouth twitching into the beginning of a smile. He shifted, though, and then the smile fell apart before it ever fully blossomed across his face, leaving Yuugi feeling oddly bereft. "We have never met face to face before this, Aibou. I have been doing my best to interfere in your life as little as possible. I am here to protect you, to keep you safe, and nothing more. But I have failed in my task."

Yuugi didn't say anything. His mind was slowly processing the words, but it was taking ages, and he still felt like he didn't understand. "What do you mean, you failed?" he asked finally.

"Your cards." The boy sighed and the movement of his hand on Yuugi's back stopped. "I allowed Haga to steal your precious Exodia cards and throw them into the water. And then when you and Jounouchi tried to retrieve them, I could only stand by instead of helping you. You could have died." He bowed his head, the tips of his hair brushing against Yuugi's nose. "Please know that you have my sincerest apologies, Aibou. I did not mean to stand by while you were in danger and I will never forgive myself for not being able to come to your aid. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

"What - _punishment_?" Yuugi's voice came out at a much higher pitch than he would have liked. He swallowed, blinked, and then shook his head. "I don't understand. Why would I punish you?"

"I failed." His voice was a rough whisper. "You were in danger and I could do nothing."

"Wait. Who are you? Why is it your job to protect me?" Yuugi had the feeling that he was missing something important, something that could help to explain this puzzling circumstance that had shown up. "Please tell me."

"I would tell you anything if I could, but I don't know who I am," the spirit replied. "I was trapped in the Puzzle for a long time. The shadows…" He shuddered and gripped Yuugi even more tightly, crushing their lower bodies together. "You saved me, Aibou. You gave me freedom, and light, and warmth, and I will do whatever necessary to repay you for your kindness."

Yuugi tried to think but the warmth of the body pressed against him was distracting at best. He still felt chilled, like the cold dampness of the water had permeated layers deeper than his skin and was clinging to his very soul. "You were trapped in the Puzzle," he repeated, remembering the day that he had put the last piece in place. The odd, disorienting sensation that had followed, and then the periods where he would black out and wake up to find that people who had been hurting him or his friends in some way had been hurt themselves. "You've been watching over me all this time?" he asked in disbelief.

The boy nodded. "It is my duty."

At that moment, Yuugi was of two minds. His instinct was to scold the boy for hurting other people, regardless of whether it had been done in the name of protection, but something was stopping him. The boy looked dreadfully earnest, like a kicked puppy that had been left out in the rain all night. It was clear that the fact that he hadn't stopped Haga was hitting him hard; this self-appointed duty to protect Yuugi seemed to be all important. And Yuugi couldn't bring himself to scold someone who seemed to be so very unhappy. He sighed and moved his hand, sliding it around to the back of the boy's neck.

"You don't have to be punished," he said quietly. "I forgive you, especially if you don't know how to swim." And he suspected that was the case.

"You do?" Crimson eyes widened in amazement. "But you were hurt!"

"No, I wasn't. I'm fine. I'm just a little cold, that's all," Yuugi answered. "No lasting harm has been done. Besides, I would've been hurt much worse if you hadn't been here at all, right?"

There was a cautious look on the boy's face, like he thought that Yuugi might change his mind and do… something. "I would never let anyone harm you if I could stop them."

"I know." Surprisingly, Yuugi did know that. He'd felt the presence watching over him, had even connected it to the Puzzle, but to know that there was a completely separate entity living in his body… it was fascinating. He breathed out slowly and smiled tentatively. "You said… you don't know who you are. You can't remember anything?"

"All I knew was darkness," the boy murmured. "The shadows kept me until your light broke through. When you solved the Puzzle, you set me free. I did not know why I was here but you saved me and that was enough. I wanted to protect you in return. Those people were trespassing against you… it was my duty to stop them and make sure that you remained safe."

"The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness," Yuugi mumbled. The odd inscription on the puzzle box had remained a mystery until now, but he suspected that he had finally solved the strange meaning. "You don't have to protect me."

"Yes, I do."

It was spoken with such conviction that Yuugi knew he'd never convinced the boy otherwise. He sighed. "Well, thank you, but like I said I'm not going to punish you. We'll be facing Haga when we get to the island. I'm sure we can find a way to beat him even without the help of Exodia."

"There is no doubt," said the boy firmly. He paused for a moment, studying Yuugi's up-turned face intently. "I still wish to make amends, Aibou, if you will allow me. I have caused you disappointment and pain. Let me give you pleasure instead."

"Pleasure?" Yuugi's brow furrowed in confusion. His eyes widened when he felt the hand sliding down his hip, cupping the curve of his bottom and pulling him more forcefully against the boy. A startled squeak escaped him as he felt those strong fingers beginning to knead his skin, sliding into the crease between his cheeks with every second brush. It felt… curious, but good, and he squirmed, face heating up. "You… you don't have t-to…"

"I know." His voice lowered to a husky purr that made Yuugi's breath catch. "But I want to. I watched you, Aibou, while you were watching those videos your friend leant to you. You were fascinated by them and they made you feel good. You liked it." The hand not cupping Yuugi's bottom slipped between them, exploring the space between Yuugi's legs, cupping the bulge. "But I could hear your desire to have someone else with you. I'm not Anzu, but if you close your eyes, you could pretend."

"Oh god," Yuugi gasped as long, dextrous fingers pressed against his erection, sliding skilfully across the growing bump. He squeezed his eyes shut and clung to the boy, feeling dizzy. "I... I don't even know your... your name..."

"You may call me whatever you like, Aibou."

"God!" he cried out as those fingers gripped him just right and finally managed to pull away, putting a small bit of space between their bodies. It wasn't much but it felt like miles and he swallowed hard, instantly missing the warmth. It didn't help that the boy looked so confused. One of his hands slipped free of Yuugi's body, the other landing lightly on Yuugi's hip, achingly close to where Yuugi wanted it. "I don't... I mean, I can't... I don't want to – to imagine that you're someone else. That's not – I..."

"You don't want this?" Disappointment filled the boy's face.

"I didn't say that," Yuugi said hastily before he could think it through. In the next instant, he felt like slapping himself. Of course he didn't want it. He was straight, for one thing, and he wasn't supposed to be interested in getting it off with spirits that inhabited a centuries-old puzzle, much less a _male_ spirit. For another, he was supposed to be in love with one of his best friends, and he'd never even fantasized about anyone else. Imagining that the boy in front of him was Anzu was wrong in so many ways. He should cut this off at the pass and never even think about it again. But _oh_. His mouth was dry as he looked the boy over, admiring the taut muscles, the long slender fingers, the full lips that formed a knowing smirk, the darkness of those crimson eyes, like a pool of water he could sink into. The pang of sheer _wanting_ that flooded through him was almost enough to make him double over with yearning.

Because this boy, this spirit, only wanted to protect him. He was here for Yuugi, to take care of him in whatever way necessary, apparently. And Mutou Yuugi was many things, but he was still human, and not even he could dredge up the moral obligation that would have been required to walk away from someone who was staring at him like _that_. He whimpered in the back of his throat, feeling his legs go weak, and managed to choke out, "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I'm offering," the boy said gently, reaching out a hand in invitation. "Come here, my little one. Let me take care of you and give you pleasure beyond anything that you could have dreamed. I may not remember much mentally or spiritually, but there are some things that can never be forgotten." His wicked smile was just this side of truly sinuous, and Yuugi wondered somewhat desperately where the boy who had been so repentant and afraid had gone.

"I..." Yuugi swallowed hard, his heart pounding. He didn't know this boy; for all intent and purposes, they were strangers. And yet the boy had protected him at every turn. There was no denying that Yuugi felt safer at that moment than he ever had, secure in the knowledge that whatever else might pass, the boy would not hurt him. He closed his eyes. "I... alright."

For a dizzying moment, he wondered wildly whether or not that acceptance had truly passed through his lips. Then he felt hands on his hips, gently pulling him closer, before long fingers swept up his sides, leaving behind a burning wave of heat in their wake. He shivered and opened his eyes, watching the progress of those hands as they began to remove his clothing, starting with the shirt he was wearing. The boy's eyes remained intent on his work and Yuugi had the feeling that he was trying to memorize each new piece of skin that was being unveiled. A faint blush rose in Yuugi's cheeks and he reached out, clutching at the boy's clothing, which was so similar to his.

"You first," he said with a faint edge of desperation. "You... I... please?"

"Anything," the boy murmured, sliding his jacket off. He pulled his shirt over his head without a hint of self-consciousness, revealing pale skin, paler than Yuugi's, with a faint hint of gold, like a tan long faded. His torso was lightly muscled with a slight bulk around the middle, the body of someone who had once lived a physical life but had since been subjected to little activity. Yuugi thought about the sound of the boy's voice when he'd commented on being trapped in the puzzle and bit his lip as he reached out to touch. The skin was cool beneath his questing fingers, but it warmed quickly and he smiled a little when the boy let out a quivering breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said wonderingly. "I don't even know who you are or why you're here, but there's something inside of me that says I can trust you."

The boy stayed silent, neither confirming nor denying, and just watched him, not responding to the unasked question. Yuugi glanced at his face before sliding his hands higher, nudging at the boy's nipples. He might be a novice to sex, but he'd watched enough videos to know what the response should be. Granted, they'd been videos featuring gasping and shrieking young women with enormous breasts, but still. He wasn't disappointed. The dusky peaks hardened beneath his touch, nudging against his fingers like they were begging for his attention. The boy stiffened slightly at the touch, eyes widening, and Yuugi stilled.

"Was that alright?" he asked cautiously, wondering if he'd crossed some sort of line. Only if they were going to do this (and he really couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was here, allowing a spirit, and a boy at that, to make up some perceived guilt through sex) he wanted to do it right. He wanted the boy to enjoy the experience, too.

"Yes," the boy said uncertainly, not sounding all that confident. "It was alright." He reached out and took Yuugi's hands, removing them from his chest. He pressed them against his lips in a gentle kiss. Yuugi breathed in sharply at the hint of a pink tongue, and then his fingers were being licked and drawn into the heat of the boy's mouth, and oh _god_ Yuugi had never realized that there was a direct line from his fingers to his cock but apparently there was because he'd never gotten so hard so fast in his life. A small desperate sound tumbled out and the boy smiled around his fingers.

"You... have you done this before?" The words were breathless, coming out on a tide of want. He'd never imagined himself as gay - how could he, when Anzu was pretty much everything he'd been dreaming about since he was old enough to know what sex was? - but there was something about the liquid confidence in the way the boy moved that was captivating. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes, arching into the fingers that brushed against the juncture of his thighs, teasing at the cloth, exerting just enough pressure to make Yuugi tremble. "Oh!"

Warm hands slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and drew it up and over his shoulders and this time Yuugi didn't protest. Yuugi didn't know where it landed. He sucked in a sharp breath as the fingers immediately began stroking the fine lines of his chest, inciting fire with a few clever strokes to his nipples. There was none of the cautiousness that had been present in his own touch; the boy seemed to know what he was doing. He ducked his head, pressing his mouth to Yuugi's chest, and Yuugi moaned at the feeling of the warm tongue laving over his nipples. It felt surprisingly good, like little warm sparks of heat that were buzzing.

"Let me know if you dislike something," the boy rumbled. The movement of his lips provoked another soft cry from Yuugi. "I can sense it but I wish for you to say if I'm pleasing you."

Dear god, pleasing wasn't the word, Yuugi thought dizzily. Pegasus, his grandfather, Duelist Kingdom, even his friends - all of it seemed to be miles away, like he and the boy had entered their own little world where nothing else could touch them. All he had to focus on was the boy and the things that those talented hands and tongue were doing to him, things that were making his brain short circuit but which still didn't feel like enough, no, he wanted more. He squirmed and gripped the boy's head without thinking, pulling him closer and up. There was a brief moment when he had time to catch sight of the surprised look on the boy's face and then their mouths connected.

It was messy - Yuugi didn't know much about kissing (he didn't watch porn for kissing techniques after all) - and sloppy but so good. The boy's lips were hungry, pressing against him with an edge of desperation. Yuugi stroked his hands through the boy's hair and instinctively tried to gentle the kiss, lessening the pressure and turning sharp nips into feather-light touches. The boy sighed against his mouth and tilted his head, parting his lips and tracing the edge of Yuugi's lips with his tongue. At the same time, his hands were busy at Yuugi's waist, unbuckling his belt, unfastening his pants, sliding his zipper down, bearing his boxers. Yuugi tore his mouth away and cried out at the first touch of cool fingers around his cock.

"Oh god," he whispered, clutching at the boy's shoulders. He'd taken himself in hand before, but it was nothing compared to _this_. He didn't know when or where the boy was going to touch. Every move was a surprise. He panted for breath, hips thrusting forward unconsciously, and felt his cheeks turn pink as the boy looked down at him.

"You're beautiful," the spirit observed. There was an awed look on his face that made Yuugi blush even harder. His fantasies about Anzu were nothing compared to this moment.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly, licking his lips. The boy stared at him, eyes trained on Yuugi's mouth, so he did it again, more slowly this time, and was gratified to see the boy squirm a little. That was… very interesting. Impulsively Yuugi reached out and put his hands on the boy's pants. They were identical to the pair that Yuugi was wearing and he thumbed the button, sliding it halfway through the hole before he paused. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"If it's what you want," the boy replied. "I am here to give pleasure to you, Aibou. There is no need for you to reciprocate."

"Yes, there is," Yuugi said firmly, pulling the button fully open and then grabbing the zipper underneath. He pulled the little tab down slowly, allowing the metal teeth to part and reveal the black boxers the boy was wearing underneath. The boy's hands tightened around his cock and Yuugi froze as a hot wave of pleasure spiralled through his body. "Stop that," he gasped.

The boy was wearing a wicked little smile. "Stop what?" he purred, dragging his nails gently along the underside until he reached the tip. Gently, he tugged the foreskin back to reveal the glans. Yuugi whimpered at the feeling of fingers slipping across the slit and quickly jerked the boy's boxers down, sliding his hand around the boy's erection before he could lose his nerve.

It was gratifying to see the way the spirit's eyes widened. He had no need to breathe that Yuugi could see, yet he inhaled sharply anyway, looking at Yuugi in a way that could only be described as shock. Yuugi smiled shakily, pleased to have gotten some of his own back. It was… different, holding someone else's cock. The boy was a little thicker and longer than Yuugi, the skin a bit darker, but he was clearly every bit as sensitive as Yuugi, judging by the way his head dropped and he shuddered when Yuugi copied his actions, dragging his nails along the underside and finishing with a little twist at the top.

"Together?" Yuugi asked, his voice only trembling a little. He didn't know how much longer he could wait, but he liked seeing the way the spirit reacted.

"Come here," said the boy, releasing Yuugi and reaching out for his hips. He pulled Yuugi back into his lap, guiding him to sit with his legs on either side of the spirit's thighs. When he was kneeling comfortably, the boy took both of their shafts in hand and started to stroke, his hand sure and confident. Yuugi groaned, his eyes fluttering shut, and grabbed at the spirit's shoulders. There was no way it should feel _that good_.

"I didn't know," he gasped, clinging to the boy. "I didn't know it could - oh god - be like this."

The boy chuckled in response and began to stroke faster, his hips thrusting gently to add a little additional friction. It was a little dry at first, almost bordering on painful, but then the spirit collected some of the fluid leaking from their tips and smeared it along the lengths of their cocks, and that made it oh so much better. Yuugi panted and began moving faster, his hands tightened into fists against the spirit's shoulders. He could feel the boy shivering underneath him and wondered if it meant he was close. His own pleasure was beginning just like it always did, as a powerful tingle in his toes that was threatening to crest through the rest of him. It was so much stronger this time, though.

"That's right, little one," the boy breathed. His voice was rougher, deeper, and his chest was heaving. With his free hand, he reached out and cupped the back of Yuugi's neck, pulling him closer. He began kissing Yuugi frantically, thrusting his tongue inside without fear this time. Yuugi tried to keep up, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm, and whimpered when the spirit broke it off. But then he began kissing Yuugi's cheek and his ear and his neck and then he bit down, gently like, but hard enough that Yuugi could still feel it.

"Please, please." His hands moved up, tangling into the boy's hair, searching for something to anchor him through the disorienting pleasure. The boy groaned loudly, deeply, his eyes taking on a wild look. His hand slipped away from Yuugi's neck, sliding down his back and across the swell of his ass, moving in between, this time without clothing to stop him. One of his fingers gently circled the puckered opening before pushing the tip inside. Yuugi's eyes flew open, a look of shock on his face, and a stuttered cry escaped his lips. He thrust forward one last time and cried out a second time as he came. The spirit groaned again as he followed, the thin streams of their come mixing across his hand and their bellies.

Yuugi slumped forward, shaking a little, head buried in the spirit's shoulder. Good gods. Nothing about porn or fantasies could have prepared him for the reality. He was suddenly relieved that he hadn't taken the spirit up on his offer to picture him as Anzu. What he felt now, the pleasant aftershocks that were thrumming through his body, wouldn't have felt nearly as powerful had he been imagining someone else. The experience would have been cheapened, he knew. He managed to lift his head, wanting to know it had been for the boy - this weird, stunning, protective, unusual creature who seemed to want to live solely to give Yuugi whatever he wanted.

"You…" he said, using shaking hands to cup the boy's face. "You are… mine." And he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the boy's, kissing him as deeply as he knew how. The boy sat there for a moment in stunned shock before responding, meeting Yuugi's tongue with his own and allowing them to dance, to taste freely, to learn what each tasted of after their orgasm.

"Have I pleased you, Aibou?" the spirit gasped when they separated.

"The words 'hell yes' come to mind," Yuugi replied playfully. He'd been given something he hadn't even known he wanted. He spread his hands over the spirit's chest, idly dragging one of his fingers through the smears of come. It felt gritty, almost. "I liked it. A lot."

The spirit smiled, looking pleased. "I'm glad. I enjoyed it as well and I am relieved that I have been able to make restitution to you. But now, you should go, little one. Your friends can see the Island and they are trying to wake you up. They'll think something is wrong if you don't respond to them soon."

"Is that what that weird feeling is?" Yuugi shook his head. It was the feeling of someone poking him in the shoulder, but removed, like it was being done through cling wrap. He'd been able to ignore it while they were having sex - his cheeks pinked slightly - but now that he had acknowledged it, it was getting stronger. He looked at the boy. "Can I… see you again?"

"I am here for you, Aibou. You may see you me whenever you desire."

Yuugi nodded, feeling somewhat comforted by that. He reached up and kissed the boy again, more chastely this time, a simple brush of lips in spite of the fact that they were covered in come and smelling strongly of sex. He felt the gentle pressure being returned for a brief second before his hands closed around empty space. His body suddenly felt heavier and this time, when the hard poke came against his shoulder, it hurt.

"Ow!" he said, opening his eyes and turning to glare. Jou recoiled, a sheepish smile crossing his face. "That hurt!"

"Sorry, Yuugi, but you were really out of it, man. I was starting to worry."

"I was just tired," said Yuugi, realizing that he actually did feel more rested. Apparently his body had been sleeping while he was with the spirit. Interesting. He touched a hand to his stomach and realized that there was no sign that he had come in his pants. Apparently his orgasm hadn't been physical, though he could still feel the lingering lassitude and relaxation that came from having one.

"Well, we're almost there," Jou said. His clothing and hair had dried while Yuugi was out, and now he really did look a little like a puppy. His hair was sticking up in curls. "You ready to battle?"

"You bet." Yuugi stood and stretched with a soft sound. "I'm ready to get Haga," he added to himself. And then, more softly, half expecting that he wouldn't get an answer, "Are you?"

/I am always ready, Aibou./

The warm voice seeped through his mind, no longer a surprise, just welcoming. Yuugi smiled to himself. There would be time later to wonder where the Millennium Puzzle came from and who the spirit was, but for now their little world had to include Duelist Kingdom and his grandfather and friends. But it was comforting, yes, good to know that whenever he wanted he could retreat within and the boy would be there waiting for him. He had the feeling he would be doing it a lot more often.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
